Liparis nervosa
Liparis nervosa is an terrestrial orchid from the genus Liparis. Description Plants blooms from summer to fall with many 1.3 cm wide flowers. Distribution Plants are found in Tropical and subtropical regions of Africa, Asia, and South America at elevations of 500 to 1800 meters Culture Grow plants in cool to warm conditions. Plants grow in a media made of small bark, perlite, and sand. Keep medium moist but not wet. Naming Common name: The Veined Liparis Synonyms # Cymbidium bituberculatum Hook. 1824 # Cymbidium nervosum Sw. 1799 # Diteilis elata (Lindl.) M.A.Clem. & D.L.Jones 2005 # Diteilis formosana (Rchb.f.) M.A.Clem. & D.L.Jones 2005 # Diteilis nepalensis Raf. 1833 # Diteilis nervosa (Thunb.) M.A.Clem. & D.L.Jones 2005 # Dituilis nepalensis Raf. 1836 # Empusa paradoxa Lindl. 1824 # Epidendrum nervosum (Thunb.) Thunb. 1794 # Iebine nervosa Thunb Raf 1836 # Leptorchis bicornis (Ridl.) Kuntze 1891 # Leptorchis bituberculata (Lindl.) Kuntze 1891 # Leptorchis eggersii (Rchb. f.) Kuntze 1891 # Leptorchis elata (Lindl.) Kuntze 1891 # Leptorchis guineensis (Lindl.) Kuntze 1891 # Leptorchis guingangae (Rchb.f.) Kuntze 1891 # Leptorchis kappleri (Rchb.f.) Kuntze 1891 # Leptorchis lutea (Ridl.) Kuntze 1891 # Leptorchis macrocarpa (Hook.f.) Kuntze 1891 # Leptorchis nervosa (Lindl.) Kuntze 1891 # Leptorchis odontostoma (Rchb. f.) Kuntze 1891 # Leptorchis odorata (Lindl.) Kuntze 1891 # Leptorchis olivacea (Lindl.) Kuntze 1891 # Leptorchis parishii (Hook.f.) Kuntze 1891 # Liparis bambusaefolia Makino 1892 # Liparis bicornis Ridl. 1885 # Liparis bituberculata (Hook.) Lindl. 1825 # Liparis bituberculata var. formosana Ridl. 1886 # Liparis bituberculata var. hachijoensis (Nakai) T.Hashim. 1987 # Liparis bituberculata var. khasiana Hook.f. 1890 # Liparis cornicaulis Makino 1891 # Liparis eggersii Rchb. f. 1885 # Liparis elata Lindl. 1828 # Liparis elata var. inundata Barb. Rodr. 1877 # Liparis elata var. latifolia Ridl. 1886 # Liparis elata var. longifolia Cogn. 1895 # Liparis elata var. purpurascens Regel 1856 # Liparis elata var. rufina Ridl. 1886 # Liparis formosana Rchb. f 1880 # Liparis guamensis Ames 1914 # Liparis guineensis Lindl. 1834 # Liparis guingangae Rchb.f. 1867 # Liparis hachijoensis Nakai 1921 # Liparis inundata (Barb.Rodr.) Cogn. 1895 # Liparis kappleri (Rchb.f.) Rchb.f. 1861 # Liparis khasiana (Hook.f.) Tang & F.T.Wang 1951 # Liparis longiscapa (Rolfe ex Downie) Gagnep. 1932 # Liparis lutea Ridl. 1885 # Liparis macrocarpa Hook.f. 1890 # Liparis melanoglossa Schltr. 1911 # Liparis nervosa f. aureovariegata K.Nakaj. 1969 # Liparis nervosa f. kappleri (Rchb.f.) Christenson & Carnevali 1996 # Liparis nervosa subsp. granitica Carnevali & I.Ramírez 2003 # Liparis nervosa var. formosana (Rchb.f.) M.Hiroe 1971 # Liparis nervosa var. khasiana (Hook.f.) P.K.Sarkar 1984 # Liparis nyassana Schltr. 1915 # Liparis odontostoma Rchb. f. 1876 # Liparis odorata Lindl. 1830 # Liparis odorata var. intacta Kerr 1927 # Liparis odorata var. longiscapa Rolfe ex Downie 1925 # Liparis odorata Willd. Lindl. 1830 # Liparis olivacea Lindl. 1830 # Liparis paradoxa Rchb. f. 1861 # Liparis paradoxa var. parishii Hook.f. 1890 # Liparis parishii (Hook.f.) Hook.f. 1890 # Liparis perrieri Schltr. 1913 # Liparis rufina Rchb. f. ex Rolfe ? # Liparis siamensis Rolfe ex Downie 1925 # Liparis simeonis Schltr. 1924 # Liparis teniana Kraenzl. 1921 # Liparis tenii Schltr. 1921 # Liparis tonkinensis Gagnep. 1932 # Liparis violaceonervosa Guillaumin 1961 # Malaxis lancifolia Sm. 1814 # Malaxis nervosa Sw. 1800 # Malaxis odorata Willd. 1805 # *Ophrys nervosa Thunb. 1784 # Sturmia bituberculata Rchb. f. 1854 # Sturmia kappleri Rchb.f. 1850 # Sturmia nervosa (Thunb.) Rchb. f. 1855 # Tribrachia racemosa Lindl. ex Schltr. ? Category: Liparis